A Voice
by logantriestowrite
Summary: "His flame seemed to be burning brighter than ever, and I felt myself being pulled in again. I wanted to burn. I wanted to be burned by him. I needed to be burned." This fic is set in an alternate universe before Miraak is imprisoned in Apocrypha.
1. Stone

It had been three hundred and seventy seven days since I had been out of this room, other than going to wash up. The room was always cold, and the stone floor and walls provided no warmth.

The only thing to protect myself from the elements was the rough spun tunic covering my skin and a small fur blanket that didn't reach the ankles. And yet, still a small ember of hope burned within me as I stared out of the small window coated in ice.

I had had no human contact for so long that speaking had become obsolete. There was no one but the walls to hear me, and I had grown tired of their silent answers.

I gently placed my small hand on the glass and shivered at the coldness sweeping through my fingers. All I wanted was to go outside and breathe in fresh air. Oh how I wanted to be outside. I tucked my hand away and turned from the freedom dangling in front of my eyes.

Sitting down on the stone bed, I crossed my legs beneath me and pulled out the only item I had left to keep me sane. Or at least, I hoped I was still sane. Time alone wasn't easy on the mind, and I worried about my mental health often.

The scratch of the quill against the parchment was music to my ears as I wrote down my thoughts for the day. I was running out of space, but I promised myself I would keep writing even if I had to write my story on the wall.

After the small entry was complete, I tucked the tattered journal back underneath the bed before wrapping the fur blanket around myself. Night had fell, and the cold air in the room intensified until my whole body was shivering.

I tucked my legs and arms as close to my body as I could to keep all of my skin covered with the blanket and hoped I survived through the bitter night.

The next morning, I woke to another figure in the room watching me. He was standing in the corner of the room; He was tall. I swallowed hard and backed myself against the wall behind the stone bed.

He seemed to smile at my quivering body and took a few steps towards me. I shook my head no and tried to remember how to speak. The last time I spoke... was the reason I was placed here.

Fear settled into my bones as he sat down on the bed next to me and stared at me with eyes the color of molten gold. His smile grew into a large grin. "What is your name?" he asked.

I looked away from him and stared at the lines on the walls. Was it possible that he already knew my name and knew why I was here? I turned back to see him watching me curiously. I opened my mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Ah, so you're mute now."

Anger suddenly swelled within me, and I opened my mouth again, trying to make the words spew out. I wanted to say so many things to this arrogant man, but I was speechless. I clenched my jaw shut tightly and stared at him.

He laughed. "I did not mean to upset you," he said calmly. He had a beautiful voice, and I wanted to hear him speak more. "It was merely an observation."

I nodded and pulled my knees into my chest before resting my head against them. The room was silent for a few minutes before he moved again. I looked up to see him pacing the small space.

My head tilted to the side as I tried to think of what he was doing. Is he going to kill me? Help me? Torture me? My body trembled, and I looked away from the man invading my private space.

"Let's try again," he said, and I looked at him with wide eyes. "Try to tell me your name. Don't force it. Keep yourself calm. It will come back to you."

I rolled my eyes at him openly. This man didn't know what he was speaking of, and annoyance began to settle within me. But I did as he said. I concentrated on my breathing and willed myself to be calm.

"My name is..." Was that my own voice? I looked at him with wide eyes. I was in disbelief. I could speak. _I can speak_. "My name is Ori-" I tried to push out the remainder of my name, but it wouldn't come.

"Breathe," he said gently and sat down on the bed beside of me.

I looked into his bright eyes and steadied my breathing. "My name is Orion," I said softly. My voice was foreign to my ears. I had forgotten what it had sounded like.

He smiled at me, and a smile spread across my lips as well. "Pleasure to meet you, Orion," he spoke with a warmth flowing through his words. "I am Miraak."

 _Miraak?_ Had I heard that name before? My smile instantly diminished, and I narrowed my eyes at him. This man was no simple stranger. "You're a dragon priest," I whispered, giving voice to my suspicions.

"Yes. I am."

I swallowed the large lump forming in my throat and sucked in a deep breath. _Be calm._ "Are you going to kill me? Is that why you're here?" I questioned.

"No," he answered simply and stood from the bed.

The door to my solitary room swung open wide, and a fully armed dragon priest stepped into view. "Miraak," the other man said slowly. "Bring her to the throne room."

I watched as Miraak nodded at the man, and the other dragon priest zoomed out of the room. I risked a glance at Miraak, and his molten eyes had turned cold. There was no warmth present in them.

He took me by the hand, and I followed him willingly, not wanting to start something I couldn't finish. I could barely speak now. I didn't think I would be able to shout yet. I would get my chance soon. I needed to wait and be patient.

As soon as we stepped through the throne room, I was shoved to stone floor and onto my knees. I grunted in pain, but I kept my head down. There was at least ten soldiers in this room, and I knew there was no way I could face them all. _I was going to die._ My breathing quickened as my heart began to pound thunderously.

"Look at me, girl," the dragon priest sitting in the throne snapped. "I would like to look upon your face."

Biting my cheek to keep my mouth shut, I leveled my gaze with his, trying to portray the anger pulsating throughout my body.

"Ah, good. So you listen," he said and crossed his legs. "My name is Morokei, and I've heard many things about you. Can you absorb a dragon's soul?"

I froze. I didn't know what to do or say. Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at Miraak, and he stood still, not even looking my way. I swallowed the bile rising in my throat and let out a shaky breath. "I can."

Miraak made a small coughing noise as he looked down upon me. Something flashed in his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it had came. I looked away from him and faced the masked Morokei.

Morokei rested his hand beneath his chin and leaned forward. "And what will you do with this power, girl?"

"I," I paused and coughed, clearing my throat. _Breathe_. "I didn't mean any harm. The dragon swooped in and attacked my family. I only meant to shout to scare it away. I hadn't meant to cause any harm, and I didn't think I could bring down a dragon with just a few words."

Morokei shot up from his throne and wrapped his hand tightly around my neck. I clawed at his gloved hands to no avail, struggling to breathe. "Your voice slayed that dragon?" His grip tightened, and black spots began to cloud my vision.

I tore at his hands harder trying to free his grip if only enough to get a brief second of air. The tightness in my chest was becoming unbearable. I nodded at his question hoping it would be enough.

His grip loosened before slackening completely, and I gulped in air greedily, trying to fill my body with the precious oxygen. "What shall we do with you?" Morokei turned to Miraak and gave a sharp nod. "Take her to your temple and keep an eye on her while I decide what to do."

Miraak said nothing and grabbed my arm and drug me up to my feet and pulled me down the winding halls quickly. "Do not speak," he whispered.

Once we were safely tucked away into the cabin of a ship and had plates of food in front of us, Miraak stared at me. "Orion," he said. "You're not the only dragonborn."

All of the air inside of my lungs rushed out, and I felt as if I couldn't breathe again. Could this be true? Was I not alone? I sputtered and coughed, trying to regain my breaths and calm myself. I met Miraak's golden gaze, pleased to see his amber eyes were once again a warm, molten gold.

"I'm not?"

He smiled a beautiful smile, and I finally realized just how handsome the dragon priest was. "You are not." He ate a few small bites of meat before looking over at me again. "I am the other."


	2. Nothing Special

I almost choked on the apple slice I was chewing. "A dragon priest... that's a dragonborn?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded at me. "The others do not know of the ability that I possess, _yet_."

"I guess your dragon masters wouldn't be too happy if they knew what you were, would they?"

He grinned at me before letting out a small laugh, and I smiled at the sound. He had a nice laugh. "No," he said calmly. "They would not be."

"Miraak?"

"Hmmm?" He eyed me curiously, and I couldn't help but do the same.

It was strange. All of my life, I had felt out of place. There was no one like me, and yet, now... Now sitting across from me was someone who was just like me. And he was one handsome dragon priest.

I struggled to find the right words, but they were eating at me. "Are you going to turn against them?" I asked softly.

The warmth in his eyes instantly cooled, and they became hard again as he met my gaze head on. "Yes," he answered simply. "The dragons do not deserve to reign over us any longer, Orion." He shuddered as if collecting himself from a memory before recovering. "They need to be stopped."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," I said. The words slipped easily out of my mouth before I could process what I was saying. The sorrow resting in his eyes caused my chest to constrict painfully and squeeze around my heart. "I can help you, if you want me to."

He smiled lightly, and small spark lit in his eyes. "Thank you."

We reached the island of Solstheim after a week by sea, and after two days of land travel, we arrived at Miraak's temple.

Large intricate, stone walls rose across the horizon and blotted out the sky. The place was monstrous beyond measure, but it was beautiful. It was nothing like my eyes had ever seen before, and I was dumbfounded by it.

Miraak merely laughed at my awestruck reaction and quickly showed me inside only for me to be blown away again. Every detail in the walls were carved delicately, and the stone was cut perfectly. The temple was fit for a king, and Miraak had the presence of one.

"Wow," was all I could say as he led me down the various corridors.

We passed by hundreds of busy cultists, and each of them placed a hand over their heart as Miraak passed and I realized how much respect everyone held for him.

I paid more attention to his body, and I watched him closely. He walked with his shoulders pressed back and with his head held high, and there was something else I couldn't quite place my finger on. He radiated confidence and authority, and I understood why they respected him.

I had only known him for two weeks now, but I had already held an unhealthy amount of admiration for him. It was inexplicable, but you were immediately _drawn_ to him like a moth to a flame and I wasn't afraid of being burned.

With a shake of my head, I pulled myself from my thoughts and focused on the back of his covered head. He had put his mask on once we were close to breaching Solstheim's shores, and it disappointed me. I had quite enjoyed seeing his lively facial expressions, but now they were tucked neatly behind the golden mask secured tightly around his face.

He pressed open a large door, and we stepped through. I gasped in surprise as I took in the room outfitted with an opulent bed in the center. A fireplace crackled from the side, and bookshelves that were filled to the brim lined the walls.

"This is your room," Miraak said. I could almost see the smirk gracing his perfectly shaped lips.

I turned to face him with a large, genuine smile. "Thank you," I said and closed the distance between us before wrapping my arms around him. He stiffened beneath my embrace but eventually, his arms closed around me and pulled me closer to him. I breathed in his scent and sighed.

He smelled like fresh rain, and it was intoxicating. I held him for a few moments before letting him go, knowing it wasn't custom to embrace a friend for that long. I took a few steps back to place more space between us and gave him another big smile. "This room is truly beautiful," I said softly, wiping at the tears underneath my eyes. "I don't remember the last time I've slept somewhere warm."

A burst of sorrow flickered through his amber eyes before warmth flooded them once again. "You will _never_ have to fret over that again. I promise."

His flame seemed to be burning brighter than ever, and I felt myself being pulled in again. _I wanted to burn. I wanted to be burned by him_. I _needed_ to be burned.

I took a few tentative steps forward, holding his gaze through the mask with my own. I placed my hand on his arm slowly closing my fingers around his wrist.

The door opened, and I dropped my hold and stepped backwards, wanting to put distance between us. Heat flooded my cheeks as a beautiful dark haired woman crossed into the room and pecked Miraak's masked cheek.

But the embarrassment I felt was soon replaced with anger. I cleared my throat and crossed my arms over my chest, staring at the woman across from me with narrowed eyes. Rage pulsed through my veins, and I was having a hard time keeping it inside.

Shouts were pushing at the back of my throat, begging for release, but I held my tongue. I wasn't going back to that place.

"My apologies," she finally said. Her voice sounded like velvet. "My name is Reyna."

I slowly breathed in a deep breath and exhaled, willing myself to be calm. What I was feeling was wrong. I had no claim over Miraak. I hadn't even known him long, and I was wrong.

I gave her a small smile. "Orion," I answered gently.

Reyna smiled back at me, and it reflected in her bright green eyes. "I hope you will be joining us for dinner tonight, Orion," she said grinning up at Miraak.

My chest tightened at the sight, and jealously stabbed through my heart but still I smiled at the two.

"Of course, my dear," Miraak said, his voice dropping to an octave I had never heard before.

"Great," Reyna said and pulled Miraak through the door. "We'll see you in a few hours."

The door shut behind them, and I stared at it for a few moments wondering if what I had saw was real. _Of course it was real._ I shook my head and trudged straight into the attached bathing chambers.

I sunk down to my neck into the warm water in the tub and closed my eyes. I should have known someone like Miraak would be with someone like _her_ , but here I was, a gentle, hoping moth being drawn to a brilliant flame willing to be burned.

I was naive, but he made me that way. Everything about him made me forget all that I knew and believed.

I scrubbed my body clean and wrapped myself in the white linen stacked neatly before heading back into my new room. I stood before the large armoire and stared at the massive amount of dresses and tunics. Part of me wanted to wear something that would make Miraak's eyes wander to me, but part of me wanted to wear something that would be comfortable.

I pulled out an elegant black dress and slipped it over my head. The dress hugged my every curve without being overly tart. I sat down in front of the mirror and gently combed through my blonde, almost silver hair letting it tumble down my back.

For the first time in three hundred and ninety one days, I looked upon myself in the mirror. Eyes the color of a bright blue sky stared back at me, and I blinked. I had forgotten just had blue my eyes were and how pale my skin was.

I rubbed at the nape of my neck and stared at my reflection peering back at me. I could never compete with someone like Reyna. She was beautiful, and I was... I was me. I was nothing special.


	3. Training

I stood and rubbed the wrinkles out of the soft fabric of the dress as a soft knock rapped against the door. "Yes?" I called out.

The door opened, and a cultist stepped inside. "I would show you to Lord Miraak's dining hall."

I nodded and followed her down the halls brightly lit by torches. It must be getting late and dark outside. I pushed my shoulders back and tried to mimic the same confidence that seemed to ooze from Miraak.

The cultist pushed open a large set of double doors and held one open for me. "Enjoy your meal, my lady."

I smiled at her and gave a soft nod. "Thank you," I said gently. My smile only grew larger when my eyes were met with Miraak's uncovered face. His eyes were mapping every inch of my body, and I fought the heat that rose to my cheeks as I met his warm gaze. His eyes and smile held nothing but tenderness.

I tore my gaze away from his and focused on Reyna.

She was dressed in an extravagant royal blue gown, and she looked stunning. She smiled at me and gestured for me to sit across from them. "You look beautiful, Orion." I could taste the jealousy in her words, but I kept a smile on my face.

"As do you," I said sweetly. "That gown is truly gorgeous."

It was taking every ounce of patience within me not to openly ask her about the envy laced in her voice, but I'd keep it to myself for now. I wasn't in a high enough standing to openly question her, especially when she seemed to be Miraak's lover.

My fists tightened at my sides, but I kept my smile firmly plastered across my lips. I could do this. I had faked being happy for substantial amount in my life so I could do it now.

But seeing them together made me sick to my stomach, and I didn't understand why.

I had no idea who Miraak truly was, and it shouldn't have any affect on me. But it did. I hadn't known him long, but there was something that pulled me to him. I needed to find out what that was, and I wasn't going to leave this temple until I did.

Reyna eyed me warily before smiling. "Thank you. You're too kind."

The rest of the dinner was silent except for the occasional clank of silverware. It was painfully awkward, and I was ready to bolt.

I looked up from the empty wine glass in front of me and met Miraak's fiery gaze. I swallowed, but I couldn't look away, no matter how hard I tried.

Reyna was busy rambling on and on, but her words weren't registering. All I could focus on was _him_. How could someone hold such power over me in such a short amount of time?

The trance was broken when he finally spoke. "Orion," he said. "Would you follow me down to the armory? I need to have you fitted, and I would like to speak to you about your _nature_."

"Of course," I said with a grin and nodded. I glanced over at Reyna, and her emerald eyes were filled to the brim with anger. My smile only grew at the sight.

Miraak stood, and I followed him out of the dining hall and back into the winding corridors of the temple. I wondered how long it would take before I knew my way around the place. I hoped it wouldn't take long.

I took a moment to peer over at Miraak and found him looking back at me. A furious blush rose upon my cheeks, and I turned away trying not to let him see and pretended to look at the torches lining the walls.

A low chuckle rose from him. "You look," he paused and stopped for a moment. His eyes roamed the length of my body, and he smiled. "You look radiant, Orion."

A sheepish smile spread across my lips before turning into a large grin. "Thank you, Miraak."

It was wrong. He was with another woman. _But why did it feel so..._ right _?_ I shook my head and stepped back in line with him as we made our way to the armory.

Miraak pushed the door open and held it, letting me step inside first. Dozens of fully-armored female and male mannequins lined the walls while some where centered in the middle of the room.

"Have you ever wore armor before?" he whispered in my ear causing me to jump.

I shook my head and stepped towards a female mannequin wearing dark black leather armor that seemed to look like a second skin. I let my fingers graze across the supple fabric, and I turned to face Miraak. "What about this one?"

"Nightingale armor," he said. "Keeps you hidden well. Doesn't compromise movement, and it's light."

I laughed. "Think I'll die if I wear it?"

"No," he said as he laughed. "I will have the blacksmith begin to craft your set immediately."

I smiled at him. "Thank you." I sat down on one of the benches and patted the spot next to me. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

He sat down next to me, and I was overwhelmed by the scent of a fresh rain. He looked over at me and tilted his head with curious eyes. "What's that look for?" he asked.

 _Well shit_. I coughed and turned away from him. I didn't know what to say to him. "You," I stammered and cleared my throat. "You smell nice." My cheeks were aflame as the words poured out of my mouth, and I turned to face him.

He had a large grin spread across his perfect lips, and his amber eyes were full of mischief. "I smell nice?" he teased.

"Yes, you smell nice!" I huffed in annoyance before crossing my arms over my chest.

He chuckled again, and I fought the urge to smile. I enjoyed the sound of his laughter. "I wanted to speak to you about being dragonborn."

"Oh," I said. "I don't know much about it other then I can shout, and I absorbed a dragon's soul once."

"I can teach you if you would like."

I turned to face him and smiled. Every trace of annoyance had dissipated as I looked upon his face and stared into his eyes. I wondered what I was getting myself into, and I wondered if I was going to make it out of this unscathed. But there was no going back now.

"That would be wonderful," I said with a large grin.

He nodded. "We need to start with basic training first. I'll stop by your room in the morning, and we'll begin."

Miraak trained me himself every morning for four straight months until he felt like I was ready to face anything Tamriel had to offer, and I knew I was capable of defeating anyone and everything that stepped into my path.

Things had started to change for me, and I was attending crucial meetings with Miraak and Reyna. It had gone so far as being offered to become a dragon priest, and while I had considered it for a few days, I declined the offer. I wanted to continue learning everything I possibly could from Miraak, and if I became a dragon priest, I would be torn away from Miraak's temple.

And that was something I didn't want.

"Hey," Nehemiah said from behind me. "Have you got a second?"

I nodded, turned, and stepped away from the desk. I glanced up from the papers in my hands and found her sepia skin to be stained with a blush across her cheeks. "What's going on?" I asked. Nehemiah _never_ blushed.

She pushed her tightly curled hair out of her face and sighed. "It's Reyna." She rubbed at her sweat sheened temples and began to pace to the small space of the room. "I think... I think she's going to betray Miraak."

My blood instantly ran cold, and I met Nehemiah's dark brown eyes with my own trying to find anything in them. But I knew. I _knew_ she was telling the truth.

"What am I going to do, Nehemiah?" I asked and sucked in a breath before closing my eyes.

I had gained Miraak's trust, or at least I hoped I had in this amount of time I had been here now. I was always involved in his meetings, and most of the cultists knew to come to me when there were issues to be taken care of when Miraak was busy or gone.

"You need to tell him, Orion," she said sternly. I opened my eyes and found her dark eyes to be burning bright with determination. "She cannot get away with treason."

I nodded. "I know," I said softly. I sat the papers on the desk and pulled for the dagger laying in the top drawer before stuffing it into a small pocket of my dress. "I'll take care of it."

She eyed the pocket concealing the dagger curiously before smiling. "You're going to _take_ _care_ of it?" she asked.

"No," I said and sighed. "I'm going to speak to Miraak about this. The dagger is for protection." _That I'm hoping I don't need_.

A frown settled across her lips. "Pity."

"Nehemiah," I scolded before pulling her into a hug.

She held me tightly, and I didn't want to let her go. Nehemiah had become the only friend that I could truly trust and rely on here, and I didn't want this to be the last time I saw her. She squeezed me tighter as if knowing my thoughts, and I did the same.

"Please be careful, Orion," she whispered in my ear.

I nodded and pulled out of her warm embrace. "I promise." With a deep breath, I turned away and headed into the hallway. The torches were lit so I knew it was dark outside.

I winded down the corridors and held my breath as I came upon Miraak's chamber doors. I lifted my hand to knock, but I couldn't get my hand all the way up. _I can do this_. I tried again and knocked on the door three times.

Silence filled the empty hall, and I heard nothing on the otherside of the door. Worry began to fill my mind and eat away at me. Had Reyna already told the others of his plans? I knocked again, harder this time, and yet, still I was met with silence.

I wiped my sweaty palms on my dress and took in a few breaths trying to calm myself. There had to be a logical explanation for this. He was busy. That had to be it, right?

Finally, his chamber doors opened, and the first thing I noticed was that Miraak's eyes were cold and distant. That wasn't a good sign. "Can we talk?" I asked softly.


	4. Meeting

Miraak shoved the door open roughly and stepped aside. I rushed into the room as he shut the door behind me and turned to face him. My heart was hammering against my chest, and I was struggling to breathe.

"What is it?" he asked as he walked past me and further into the room.

I followed him closely and tried to make the words come out, but nothing would come. It was as if I were in that stone room again, and I couldn't speak.

Panic began to settle in my chest as I stared at him with wide eyes. "Orion." He sat down in his chair behind the desk. "Breathe."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. _Breathe. Just breathe_. My lungs were on fire, and my chest felt increasingly tight. His hands closed around my shoulders, and my eyes flew open. "You're not there anymore," he said gently and pulled me into his arms.

Air immediately filled my lungs as I clung onto him. "Thank you." I pulled away from him and wiped the tears coating my face. "The matter I need to speak to you about is..." I sucked in a breath and held it. _Just say it_. "Reyna."

A flash of confusion glided across his eyes before disappearing. "Reyna?" he asked, his voice dangerously low causing an involuntary shiver to run down my spine.

"Yes," I said trying to hold my ground. "She's going to betray you."

Harsh laughter rose from his throat, and normally, I enjoyed hearing him laugh but not this time. His jaw was clenched, and I could tell his whole body was tense like a bow drawn ready to release an arrow.

"What makes you think this?" he asked cooly.

I swallowed at the lump in my throat and rubbed my hands against the plum dress I was wearing. I could hear the roar of my heartbeat in my ears, and the sound was becoming deafening. "A few cultists have come forward to me with the information," I said gently trying to ease my way into this. "She has told the other dragon priests of your plans."

A devilish smirk graced Miraak's lips as he stared down at me. "Has she? Tell me then, where are they? Why have they not attacked, Orion?" he questioned crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"I... I don't know," I stammered. Every ounce of confidence flew out of the window, and I felt like a fish out of water.

He took a step closer to me and tucked his hand beneath my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "You're jealous of her, aren't you?"

So many emotions flooded my body, but rage was winning out over sadness. I pushed him away from me as my chest began to constrict again. Pain was starting to push over the anger. "I can't believe you would think that," I said so softly I could barely hear myself speak.

"What else am I to think?" he snapped. "You come here and spread these false allegations for no reason. What other motive do you have?"

I wiped at the tears beginning to fall from my eyes again and met his fiery gaze head on hoping the hurt and anger showed. "Jealousy has _nothing_ to do with this, Miraak. I care about the people in this temple, and I care about _you_. But you do what you think is best." I closed my hand around the handle of the door before turning to face him one last time. "Don't come crawling to me when her plans come to light."

He scoffed and shook his head. "Good night, Orion."

I slammed the door shut and fled down the halls wanting to get as far away from him as possible. How I had ever let that man hold any power over me confused me, but still part of me was still pulled in no matter how hard I tried to fight it.

I stepped into Nehemiah's quarters, and her dark eyes met mine. "Oh Orion," she said gently and crossed the floor between us. "Don't cry."

I hadn't realized I was still crying, but his words had cut me like a knife. I wanted to help him, and I wanted to help these people.

I hugged her and let my friend hold my burdens for a fleeting moment. "I'm all right," I said. "He doesn't believe me."

She pulled out of the embrace and stared at me long and hard. "You're not _all right_ ," she said with a roll of her eyes before sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to her. I joined her. "It's fine to be upset, Orion. You care for him."

The lump in my throat grew larger, and my eyes instantly filled with tears again because I knew she was telling the truth. I did care for him, more than I should. "I need to save him." A fire blazed in my blue eyes as I look down at my clasped hands. "He saved me, and now it's my turn to save him."

Nehemiah nodded and pulled out a large black journal full of defense upgrades for the temple. "I've been talking to the other cultists, and we think these can help us defend ourselves against an attack."

I nodded and flipped through the pages. My tears stopped, and a smile took their place. "Get this plan set into motion, Nehemiah. We need everyone prepared for an attack at any time."

"You've got it," she said with a grin. "You would have made a great dragon priest, Orion."

"I know." But that was the past, and this was the present. I was going to make sure these people survived or at least give them a chance. "Thank you, Nehemiah. Thank you for being there for me and setting all of these plans into action."

Sparks of happiness filled her dark eyes. "Of course, you're my best friend. I couldn't let you do this alone."

I nodded and gave her a final hug. "Let's get this started."

Miraak's trust within me seemed to be waning thin as I constantly went against him and had the cultists prepping for an all out war with the other dragon priests and dragons. But I had learned to come to terms with it. There was no use arguing with him anymore.

I had tried many times to get him to see reason. I had tried to convince him until I was blue in the face, but I was finished. I couldn't get through to him, but I hoped one day he would understand. I hoped he would see the light eventually, but part of me thought he would never truly believe Reyna was defying him.

Tonight, Miraak was holding a large temple meeting, and everyone who occupied the temple was required to be in attendance. My stomach was in knots as I wondered just what the meeting was about. Was he going to kill me? Throw me out? I didn't know, and I was scared of the answer.

Five soft knocks rapped against my door. "Who is it?" I called out glancing over my shoulder.

Nehemiah's head ducked in, and she softly shut the door behind her. She was out of her typical cultist attire, and she was dressed in a beautiful dark black gown that was see-through from her chest to her neck.

I smiled at her as she crossed the room and lifted her braids out of the way to show me her gold earrings and matching chunky bracelet with a large emerald stamped in the center. "What do you think?"

"You look gorgeous, Nehemiah."

She grinned before rolling her eyes and crossing her arms at me taking in my appearance. I wasn't dressed yet. "Why aren't you dressed? The meeting starts soon," she scolded.

I lifted my shoulders in a shrug before walking over to the armoire and opening it, eyeing the dresses inside. "I don't know," I said truthfully. I pulled out a silk, deep navy blue gown trimmed in gold and held it up for her to see. "What about this one?"

Her eyes went wide, and she nodded quickly. "You _have_ to wear that one."

She helped me put the dress on, and I stood in the mirror marveling at the reflection staring back at me. The dress dipped low and showed a decent amount of decolletage, but it was stunning. The shoulders, bodice, and part of the sleeves were trimmed in gold, and I couldn't stop staring at the fabric covering my skin.

Nehemiah appeared behind me and wrapped a gold and sapphire necklance around my neck before leaving again. I looked at her with raised brows as she brought me a matching circlet. "Isn't that too much?" I asked peering at myself in the mirror again.

She shook her head. "No," she pushed it down over my head and smiled. "One last thing." She held up a small metal container.

"What's that?"

She laughed at me before dipping her finger into the creamy mixture and wiping it across her lips staining them a deep ruby red. "Lipstick," she said with a roll of her eyes and passed the tin over to me. "Put it on."

I looked at the red paint in front of me and back to my reflection. "I don't need it."

Nehemiah ripped the tin back out of my hands before her fingers gathered the cream onto the tips again. "Close your eyes, Orion." I laughed, but I did as she said. She was not going to let this go. Her fingers gently brushed across my lips. "Now look."

I opened my eyes and examined my reflection in the mirror. I smiled. The red paint covering my lips really brought everything together, and I couldn't take my eyes off of myself. I had never once thought of myself being pretty, but tonight, I felt beautiful.

"I guess you were right," I joked.

"I'm always right."

We giggled before heading out into the bustling halls and towards the throne room. It was the only room big enough to hold us all _comfortably_. It was still going to be a tight fit.

We pushed through the crowd and made our way to the front of the room where Miraak was already seated in his throne dressed in full armor with Reyna standing by his side, and immediately, his eyes met mine. A large smile spread across his lips before he turned to speak to Reyna. _Maybe he wasn't lost yet_. I could still save him as he saved me.

Once everyone had filed into the room, Miraak stood from his throne and raised his hand for everyone to quiet down.

A hushed murmur fell over the room, and Miraak seemed pleased. "Thank you all for joining us," he said gesturing back to Reyna.

My eyes rolled at the mere mention of her, and I crossed my arms over my chest. This was it. This is what we had all been waiting for all day.

"I have an announcement to make." Reyna stepped forward by his side with a large smile present on her face. My stomach began to churn violently, and part of me worried that she had gathered us all here in the throne room to begin the attack. _Calm down_. I sucked in a breath and tried to relax.

"As you know, Reyna has been by my side for two years now," he said, his voice booming off of the stone walls and echoing around the room. "To put an end to these false rumors being spread like wildfire, Reyna will be ruling beside of me."

All the air vanished from my lungs, and I struggled to breathe. Pain constricted around my heart, and I reached for Nehemiah's hand for support. She squeezed hard letting me know she was there.

"You will come to me for guidance or you shall go to her," he commanded. "There is no one else in this temple you will seek your direction from."

Blow after blow struck my heart and soul, and finally, my knees gave way from beneath me. I hit the stone floor beneath me with a thud and tried to breathe as the sobs racked my body.

Many cultists were trying to comfort me, but I couldn't hear them. _There is no one else in this temple you will seek your direction from_. That was about me. That was directly aimed for me.

"This is effective immediately. You are dismissed."

Nehemiah helped pull me up to my feet, and my icy blue stare found Miraak's blazing gold gaze. Flickers of pain and guilt flooded his eyes, and he didn't try to hide it from me and I didn't try to hide the sorrow in mine. I wanted him to know how much he was hurting me.

I wanted him to hurt. I wanted him to feel the pain I felt.


	5. Ignorance

I waited silently as everyone filtered out of the throne room, and as soon as the doors shut signalling I was alone with Miraak, I crossed the space between us in a flash. "You ignorant, egotistical ass!" I screamed. My blood was boiling in my veins. "You just signed your people's death sentence."

Miraak didn't move a muscle except for the slight twitch of his fist. "Tell me how I am bringing their deaths? Nothing you spoke of has come to fruition."

"It's coming soon, Miraak," I said harshly letting the bitterness drip from my words. I didn't understand how he could be so intelligent on most matters, but turn a complete blind eye to Reyna.

His brows raised as he shook his head. "I'm beginning to think you lost part of your mind after being held captive for so long."

His words felt like a slap to the face, and my eyes burned with fresh tears. My chest tightened, and my breathing started to become ragged. "Take it back," I said. "Take it back."

"No," he answered and stood from his throne. "It seems to be the only logical explanation I can fathom, Orion."

I looked down at my feet not willing to look him in the eyes. _Maybe he was right. Maybe I lost my sanity._ I shook my head and wiped at the wetness coating my cheeks. There was nothing wrong with me, only him.

I leveled my gaze with his and met the cold harshness in his eyes head on. "I am thinking clearly, but _you_ ," I paused and sucked in a deep breath. "You can't comprehend that the woman who warms your bed is also warming others."

He hurt me, and I was going to hurt him.

Flashes of anger and pain danced across his golden eyes before freezing again. He took a step towards me, but I didn't back away. I wasn't going to back down. Rage and adrenaline were pumping throughout my body, and I felt the slumbering dragon within me begin to stir.

"You know nothing," he snapped and closed his hand around my forearm. His grip was tight, but loose enough not to hurt. "You do not understand what you're speaking of."

A sinister laugh bubbled out of my throat, and a smile spread across my lips. "You only deny it because it's true, Miraak." I took two steps forward until there was only inches between us."You don't want to admit it to yourself, but you know it's true."

He laughed and released my arm. "Believe what you will, Orion. It does not make it true."

I lifted my shoulders in a shrug as his eyes bored into mine. "I know you've been communicating with Hermaeous Mora."

As soon as the words left my mouth, the room seemed to darken and an immediate chill began to seep through the air.

"You," he stopped before taking in a slow, deep breath. "How did you know?"

"That is for me to know, and you to find out." I turned on my heel and made my way for the door. "Perhaps you're more ignorant than I thought."

If he was seeking out help from the daedra, did he believe me? Or was he simply wanting to gain more power? I didn't know, and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

"Orion," he called out when my hand closed around the handle. I stopped but didn't turn. "Wait."

I turned to find him rapidly closing the distance between us. Warmth bloomed in his irises, and I smiled. _Had I finally broken through?_ "Yes?" I asked expectantly.

"I do not expect you to understand, Orion," Miraak said and ran a hand through his dark hair. "This is my decision and mine alone. I will carry the weight of it when it is time to do so."

I nodded. "I suppose." I wanted to be angry. I wanted to shout at him, but I couldn't. I could tell that he was battling with himself, and I didn't want to add to it. I knew what that was like.

I eyed him curiously watching his chest rise and fall slowly and his fist clench and unclench at his side. He was extremely tense.

"Why did you feel the need to tell me?"

My eyes were wide with shock. I hadn't expected him to ask me anything like that. I sucked in a breath and sighed. _Spit it out already_. "Miraak... I _care_ about you," I said gently not meeting his eyes.

"Why would you care for someone like me, Orion?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "I don't know," I said honestly. "I just do. You draw me in like a moth to a flame, and I can't help but want to be burned by you." A blush flooded my cheeks, but I didn't shy my gaze away from his.

He sighed heavily and pried his eyes away from mine. "Orion," he said softly. "You don't want to be burned by me."

I closed the distance between us and placed my hand on his arm. "But I do." I tightened my grip until he looked me in the eyes. "I want you to set me aflame. I want you, Miraak."

A shaky breath passed from his lips as his fingers tucked under my chin lifting my face up to look upon his. "You do not know what you ask for," he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

I nodded intently and rested a hand on his chest delighting in the shudder that rippled beneath my fingertips. "I do," I insisted. "I need you."

So many emotions were flickering across his eyes, and I hoped he wouldn't turn me away. The invisible tether between us seemed to be growing stronger and tugging more insistently. There was no denying that we were _something_.

"Orion, I-"

The throne room doors bursted open and many cultists were running inside. A sense of panic flooded the room, and a weight settled in my stomach. This was it.

I met Miraak's determined gaze and nodded. "Everyone, this is what we prepared for," I said sternly. "I need all of you to take defensive positions and warn everyone you see. Be ready."

"Sir?"

"You are all strong and capable," he said. "I am proud to have known you."

They lifted a hand to their chests and nodded before scrambling back out of the door.

Miraak's gently lifted the back of my hand to his lips before pressing them against my skin. "I want you to go and arm yourself." He dropped my hand and softly kissed my forehead. "I will see you once the battle is over."

The air in my lungs vanished, and I struggled to breathe. I shook my head vehemently. "No," I cried. "No. I can fight with you."

"Please," he begged as tears began leaking from the corners of his eyes. "Orion, I cannot imagine a world without you. Please do not make me find out."

I nodded as the tears started to fall. "I could say the same for you."

"I promise I'll find you once the dust settles."


	6. Mercy?

I darted across the temple to my room and dressed in my nightingale armor before strapping my sword to my side. I told him I wouldn't fight, but I lied. There was no way I could sit back and watch our people fight for their lives. I had to help.

I ran out of the room and out of the temple.

Dark clouds swirled around the building as dragons circled overhead. The clash of metal was deafening, and the smell of blood stained the air. _Focus_. My eyes spanned the horizon for their target, but I couldn't see him.

"You!"

I whirled at the voice coming from behind me and faced Reyna. "Pleasure to see you again," I sneered.

My body began to shake with fury, but I stayed still. I needed to be careful. I couldn't risk dying on the battlefield. I was smarter than that, and I was trained to calculate another's moves before acting.

Reyna stalked closer and pulled two daggers from her hips twirling them deftly in her hands. She knew how to use them it seemed. "Why did you have to get involved?"

My hand tightened around the hilt of the daedric sword as I stared her down, and I hoped at least a sliver of the rage pulsating throughout my veins was bleeding through. "There's no use for words, Reyna," I said calmly as the wind began to pick up. "It's time to end this, once and for all."

She charged, and I waited until the very last moment to duck out of the way. I turned on her and brought the blade down upon her shoulder. Her scream of pain brought a wicked smile to my face. It was time for her to pay for her actions, and I wasn't going to show any mercy.

Our blades met with a clang, and as she whirled around me, one of her daggers dug into my side. I hissed in pain and quickly sidestepped the incoming blows, moving out of reach. _She's tougher than I thought_. But I could shout.

I turned to face her again as she ran towards me at full speed and opened my mouth willing the words to come out. "Fus Ro Dah!" The shout knocked her onto her back, and I quickly advanced on her. I slammed the blade towards her flattened body, but she was swift.

Instead of the sword plunging through her body, one of her legs shot out and caught the blow. She cried out in pain as I drove the tip deeper into her thigh before ripping it back out.

"Is that all you've got, _dragonborn_?" she snarled.

The air around me shifted and turned cold, and I felt the fire begin to blaze in my irises. "Oh, Reyna," I said unnaturally calm. My breathing was even, and I felt like I was soaring. This was what I was born to do. _Fight_. The blood in my veins was pumping furiously, and the dragon inside of me began to roar. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

A bitter laugh rose from my throat, and something was pushing at my body, threatening to take over. I felt like a new person, and I couldn't feel the weight of the blade in my hand. I smiled as she tried to stand and motioned her towards me. I wasn't finished with her yet.

Reyna barreled towards me again, and I met her blow for blow. I could see the panic and worry in her green eyes, and it pleased me. Our blades clashed in the air, and I shoved her backwards.

She hit the ground with a sickening thud, and her hands immediately shot out to cover the large wound on her leg. I watched the blood coat her tan skin as I stared down at her.

Tears were pouring from her eyes when she finally met my spiteful gaze. Anger bellowed within me, and I wanted nothing more than to take her life.

"Please," she cried. "Show me forgiveness."

I chuckled at her words before a sinister smirk settled onto my lips. This feeling inside of me was overpowering, and I wasn't going to let it go. "Forgiveness? For you?" I shifted the daedric blade in my hands before settling it over her throat. "Never."

I watched her severed head roll over to the side and looked up to find Nehemiah watching me closely. "Orion?" she called out over the raging winds.

"She's dead," I said simply and closed the gap between us quickly. "We need to find Miraak."

"Are you..." she paused and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you all right?"

I narrowed my eyes at her and scanned her features. Worry creased her brow and pain shifted through her dark eyes. "I'm fine." I shook free of her grasp and made my way down the stone steps towards the shimmery green scaled dragon that just landed. "Protect the temple."

Her hand closed around my elbow, and the rage inside me began to bubble up again, threatening to take over. "Orion, stop." She let me go when I didn't turn to face her. "You're not acting like yourself."

I whirled on her and shoved a finger towards her. "We are in a fight for our lives, Nehemiah. How do you expect me to act?"

I heard her take a large breath of air before exhaling. "I'm just worried about you."

I fought the anger pulsing through my body and inhaled deeply. "Thank you," I said evenly. "I'll be fine. Just please protect the temple and what's left of our people."

She placed her hand over her heart and gave a swift nod before taking off in the direction of the temple, and I continued my journey down the slope to the large green dragon picking our forces apart.

The battle had been raging on for the past three days, and I was exhausted. No amount of training prepared me for what was taking place on Solstheim. The ground beneath my feet was constantly quivering and shaking, and it was hard to keep myself steady.

Hunger, thirst, and exhaustion were wreaking havoc on my body, but I wouldn't stop. I hadn't found Miraak yet, and I wasn't going to rest until I did.

In my hasty exit from the temple, I had ignorantly forgotten to pack any supplies to keep my body nourished, and the constant pain I felt was my own fault.

My head swiveled quickly as I heard a familiar voice, and before I could even blink, my feet were pounding against the shaking ground. _Miraak, please be all right_. Only a few cultists from Vahlok's army stood between me and my prize.

I took a deep breath and tried to prepare myself mentally for the battle coming. I closed my eyes and willed the anger to rise to the surface again. A fire began to blaze deep inside the core of my heart before spreading throughout my limbs, and when I opened my eyes, the flame burned in my eyes again.

My body felt weightless, and I no longer felt tired, hungry, or thirsty. My body was attuned to killing, and there was nothing that could stand in my way.

The daedric sword swinging from my right hand felt light as a feather, and against my own better judgement, I charged towards the three cultists standing in my way.

I met their weak blows stride for stride and moved briskly around them. "Yol toor shul!" My shout rained down upon them lighting them on fire, and their panicked states made them easy targets.

I flew around them like a whirlwind, and before I knew it, the battle was over and I was standing next to Miraak.

He didn't look at me as he stared down at the bones of a dead dragon. "I thought you were going to keep yourself safe." His voice was hard, but I could hear the relief in his words.

"I did," I said gently and sucked in a breath. We finally had a brief moment to breathe, but it wouldn't last long. Vahlok was marching towards us, and we would be met with the fight of our lives. "I couldn't sit by while you were out here defending us."

His masked face turned towards me, and I could see his bright amber eyes burning through the slits. The flame in my eyes was mirrored in his. "I should have known," he said with a light laugh. "What about-"

"She's dead."

He nodded and faced the charging dragon priest rapidly advancing on us. "Good," he replied and pulled his sword from his side and readied a spell in the other. "Orion..."

"Don't say anything," I said before gripping his arm tightly. "We'll make it through this. _Together_."

" _Together_."


	7. Betrayal

The sound of hooves and steady footfall of armored boots pulsed through my ears. The metallic tang of blood hung heavily in the crisp air. The sun was about to set, and light would be on our side no longer.

"Akatosh," I breathed. "Be with us this moment. Bless our blades. Bless our bodies. Hone our mind and limbs for what we were _born_ to do. Let the soul within us devour our enemies and bring a sweet aroma to you."

I had never prayed before, but trying to gain an advantage couldn't end badly, could it? I sucked in a breath and coughed slightly. The air was full of dirt and tasted of blood.

The daedric blade swung weightlessly from my hand as I met Miraak's gaze with my own. "You ready?"

He nodded and rolled his shoulders. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"We've got this, Miraak," I said. "We're dragonborn. We were made for moments like this."

My eyes sharpened, and I stepped forward to meet the first of Vahlok's personal guard. Our blades met in the air with a sharp clang, but I was too strong. I shoved the man backwards and smiled. "Yol toor shul!"

The flames licked the fabric of his garments sucessfully setting him aflame. His screams filled the all too quiet sky, and the panic in his eyes pierced my soul. The humanity in me was fighting to feel some sort of guilt, but the dragon in me was dancing to beat of his wails.

My reverie broke when a blade crossed my path again and rammed me to the ground. I scrambled in the dirt until my fingers dug firmly in the soil and pushed me back to my feet. I skirted across the shaky ground putting distance between me and five other guards.

"Come and get me boys," I sneered as I rounded a bend. I knew every turn outisde of the temple and let my feet carry me further out. _Almost there_. I lunged for the swinging rope in the training grounds and soared over the heads of the guards.

The rope was burning my hands, but I couldn't slip. Holding myself up with one arm and slashing with the other, the idea was working fairly well. But the dragon inside of me was growing bored of the show. It wanted to be down against the soil and fighting head to head.

The blood coating my hands cause my grip to slacken, and my feet hit the ground. Fire flooded my veins as I charged at the remaining three guards. Our blades were a flurry of metal arcing through the air, and I could taste my own blood. _Kill. Them. All._ I darted out of the way and sucked in a shaky breath.

 _Come on, Orion. Don't let the fire die._ I focused on the coppery taste filling my mouth and forced the anger within me to the surface. "Mul Quah Div!" The very essence of the dragon inside of me swirled and coated my body. Bone and scale covered every inch of my body.

Their blades bounced off the bone, and I met their strides. _You can do this_. I moved quickly and began calculating my strikes. Each of them landing home like I had hoped. I whirled on the remaining guard and plunged the daedric sword straight through his chest.

I took a moment to breathe before running back towards Miraak and Vahlok.

The fight between them looked to be brutal, and Miraak had the upperhand. Air filled my lungs with slight relief as I closed in behind Vahlok, but the wind was soon knocked out of me.

The butt of a blade slammed down on my spine, and my knees buckled. I groaned in pain as I hit the cold dirt beneath me and rolled to my side to find Nehemiah staring down at me. Tears welled in my eyes as I met her dark gaze. "Why?" I choked.

"We weren't going to win this fight, Orion. I'm sorry."

I reached for my blade but her booted foot slammed down on my wrist. I hissed in agony and managed to wiggle enough to grasp the hilt. "You were my closest friend," I cried. How could she do this to me? "I trusted you! You were like a sister to me, Nehemiah. I loved you."

I could see the streaks of tears down her cheeks as she looked away from me and released my arm. "You were the only person I trusted, Orion," she said quietly and looked towards Miraak. "He wants too much power. You know that deep down."

"He wants freedom for all of us!"

"Is that really what _he_ wants?" she demanded.

I stood to my feet and raised my blade. Bile rose in my throat as I stared her down. I didn't want to have to face the only friend I had ever had. "I can make him see reason, Nehemiah. I would never let him go too far."

She shook her head and met my gaze headstrong. "You could never hold him back, Orion. He is far too hungry for power."

"Don't make me do this," I said shakily as my sweaty hand gripped the hilt tighter. "Don't make me."

"It's what has to be done."

Tears poured freely from my eyes as I crossed the space between us and rose my blade to meet her oncoming strikes. I moved sloppily from her attacks, and I knew this wasn't something I was going to make it out of unscathed.

 _I can't. I can't. She's my friend. I can't._

 _YES YOU CAN AND YOU WILL OR YOU DIE!_

Blooded flowed from my side, and my vision began to sharpen as I charged at her blade raised to end her life, but I didn't make it. Two blades crossed my path, and I was knocked down to my knees.

Nehemiah smacked the sword in my hands away, and it scattered away across the dirt. "Vahlok doesn't fight fair," she said softly and pushed my hair behind my ear. "I'll make your death as painless as possible, my dear friend."

My lips quivered, and the fire flowing throughout my body died. I was cold, and a deep fear settled into my bones. _This was it_. "Nehemiah," I begged. "Please."

Her dark eyes softened, and her arms wrapped around me holding me tightly. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do to stop the inevitable."

She released me before stepping to stand behind me. She rose her blade to rest against my throat, and the fear strangling me wrapped around my body. My heart was hammering in its cage as I sobbed. _I was going to die._ I looked to Miraak who was about to drive his sword through Vahlok's throat.

"Miraak!" Nehemiah called out over the whirling winds picking up. "Miraak! I have something for you!"

He turned to face us, and he began to run towards me. I shook my head. "Stop," I said. "Finish this!"

Nehemiah fisted her hand in my hair and jerked my head back roughly. I cry tore from lips as she pressed the blade into my skin, and I could feel blood begin to run down my neck. "Look at her, Miraak," Nehemiah sneered. "Look what you've done to her!"

Miraak was only feet in front of us, and the look in his eyes was terrifying. I had never witnessed such anger.

Nehemiah's grip tightened, and I winced at the blade digging further into my skin. It wouldn't take much more to slit my throat. My body was shaking with terror, and I met Miraak's wrathful gaze. "Please," I cried. "Finish him. Let me die."

"Never."

"Oh how lovely," Nehemiah laughed. "You actually care for her?"

"Too bad."

I sucked in a breath as the blade slid across my throat, and my hands immediately went to cover my neck. Blood flooded down across my arms, and I couldn't breathe. Blood began to pour into my lungs, and my chest began to burn.

Pain. Pain. Pain. I had never felt pain like this before. I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. Blackness flooded my vision, and I let my body hit the dirt. I was tired. So tired. This was it for me.

"You," Miraak whispered. "You murdered her, Nehemiah. Your own best friend! How could you do that to her? What did she do to you? It should have been me."

I tried to tell him that it was all right, but the words wouldn't come out.

"It's all your fault!" Nehemiah screamed. "She would be alive if you wouldn't have let your own ambition take over! She was the closest thing I've ever had, and you took that from me!"

"I do no such thing! You slid the blade across her throat. _You killed her_. You killed her."

The blackness consumed me, and I felt the dragon inside of me begin to leave my body before a cold set of hands grasped me and pulled me into the abyss.


	8. A Whole New World

I had watched the life fade from her eyes, and something inside of me broke. An invisible tether that stretched between Orion and I... It snapped, and so did my heart. I hadn't told her what that tether was because I was with Reyna, and I wanted to do what was right.

But when Orion had told me of Reyna's plans, I believed her. I needed to keep Reyna's suspicions at bay, and it cost me everything.

My temple was overrun with Vahlok's army and more forces from the other dragon priests', but one thing I didn't understand was Nehemiah.

If Orion was like family to her, how could she put the blade to her throat and... How could she take her life? How?

Somehow Orion had learned of my communications with Hermaeous Mora, and now that she was _gone_ , I was going to learn everything I could. I wasn't going to let her memory go to waste. She was going to keep me sane in this plane of Oblivion.

Inky blackness shrouded my vision as I tried to blink to keep the blinding light from burning my eyes. I didn't understand... Is this what Sovngarde was? A long slumber only to awaken later?

I shook my head and covered my eyes with my hand shielding it from the sun beating down on my skin. My heart was _beating_. Was I? Was I alive?

After what felt like hours, my eyes finally adjusted to the bright light, and I met the faces of men. My hands were bound together, and I was being pulled by horse in a wooden cart. _What in Oblivion is going on_?

My heart began to thump heavily, and a weight settled in my stomach. I searched the faces around me for someone I could recognize from the temple, but no one familiar looked back at me.

My head swiveled around, and I noticed the snow capped mountains and snow covered ground. A chill spread down my spine, and I realized how cold I was. This wasn't Solstheim. I wasn't sure where I was anymore.

Someone named Ralof began to speak to me, but his words weren't registering. Who were the Stormcloaks and the Empire? I had never heard of them, and we were heading to Helgen. Wasn't that in Skyrim?

My eyes widened as the cart came to a halt in the middle of a small village, and armored soldiers surrounded us and began to bark orders. _Why am I in Skyrim? Who are these so called Stormcloaks and soldiers of the Empire_?

I watched everyone leave the small safety of the cart and head towards a chopping block. _Did I die just to come back and die_ again _?_ I swallowed hard and stood, making my way slowly to the edge of the cart.

My legs stumbled as I hit the hard ground beneath my feet and steadied myself. A tan skinned woman with stern eyes stared straight at me. "What's your name prisoner?"

My eyebrows pinched together and my eyes narrowed at the tone of her voice. "Excuse me? I am Orion Stoneheart. I am a high member of Miraak's council in Solstheim. I am _no_ prisoner," I snapped bitterly.

She pointed to my tattered clothes and sneered, "Sure. Sure. And why have I not heard of this _Miraak_?"

"He is a well known dragon priest. He-"

Her laughter stopped my words short, and she stepped towards me. "Look, Stoneheart," she paused. "The dragon priests and dragons have been out of power for millennia."

My heart stopped beating, and a web of ice shot out through my veins. "No," I whispered, struggling to breathe. _Miraak._

"You can't tell me you still believed the dragon priests were still ruling."

I slowly nodded and sucked in a breath, trying to calm my fraying nerves. "Miraak." His name was a gentle whisper gliding across the sharp wind. "I'll find you."

The empire soldiers brown eyes rolled, and she shoved me towards the block. "Enough with your craziness, Stoneheart. To the block you go."

My chest constricted painfully, not because I was going to die. Miraak was _gone_ , unless he made a deal with Hermaeous Mora, but even if he had, I didn't suspect him to live long enough to still be alive in this world.

But I would find his remains, if it were possible, and I would give him a proper burial if he had none. He deserved so much more, and he did not deserve to watch me die. Ice swirled around my heart at the thought before squeezing, and I shut my eyes trying to block out the pain.

But I felt something small. So small. The tether was still intact. I had still never found out what that was between us, but I could feel it. It was minuscule, but it was there.

I reached out to pull the invisible thread, but I was knocked to my knees. I turned and made a move, trying to get away but a armored boot slammed into my back, pushing me back down on the bloody, stone slab.

Tears began to fall from my eyes as I stared into the sky, and I could feel the tether being pulled. _Miraak. I'm sorry._ My pounding heartbeat pulsed through my ears as I watched the axe be raised over my head. The stone was cold against my skin, and I wondered if this death would hurt as much.

But death did not come so quick for me. I couldn't believe my eyes. _Alduin_. The black scaled dragon swooped in and saved me from my second death. I rolled quickly and ran for cover as his fire rained down upon the soldiers and villagers.

I had no weapons, but I was dragonborn. "Feim zii gron!" The cold hum of the void caressed my skin as I ran behind the blond haired man named Ralof. I skidded inside of a stone building and rested against the cold wall.

My breathing became ragged as the walls seemed to be pressing in around me, and the room shifted into the one I was held captive. I shook my head trying to calm myself, but the stone walls only pressed in further until there was only enough room for me to fit.

"Legends don't burn down villages."

The room shifted back to it's original shape, and I sucked in a breath. _I'm going crazy._ I looked the blond men surrounding me. They were eyeing me curiously especially the one with the fur jacket.

"Where did you learn to shout?"

"It's natural talent. I'm dragonborn."

The room went silent besides the roaring of Alduin and shouts of men.

"Dragonborn?"

"The prophecy. She's the-"

Part of the wall crumbled from Alduin's weight, and I ran for the stairs. The was a large enough hole to leap through and make it to a safer place. I jumped and ran for my life not looking back. If I was fully armored and readied with weapons, I would stay and fight. But after what happened the last time, I wasn't putting my life in danger.

I didn't know these people, and I didn't care about them. I wanted to get home to Solstheim. I _needed_ to go back home and see what or who was there waiting for me.


	9. Home

I ended up escaping Helgen and Alduin's wrath with the blond headed man named Ralof, but after we came out to the surface, I turned on my heel and stared into bright blue sky. I had no idea where I was, and I wanted to get home as fast as possible.

"Can you tell me how to get to Solstheim from here?" I asked over the gentle wind blowing through the air.

He nodded and headed down the worn path in front of us. I followed. "I can, but first," he paused and scanned my face. "Some food and drink."

My teeth clamped down on the inside of my cheek to keep a bitter remark from slipping out. _Calm down. We need him to get back home_. I sucked in a breath and forced myself to slip into a realm of calmness and tranquility. "Of course." My voice was overly sweet, but the man seemed happy with my words and we started on our way.

Skyrim was beautiful. There was no denying that, but it would never match the pureness of Solstheim. The one place I called my home, and I wanted nothing more but to breach the shores and run back to the temple.

I wanted those carved stone walls to surround me and envelop me in their embrace and welcome me home. But more importantly, I wanted _him_ to welcome me home.

"You're awfully quiet back there." Ralof risked a glance back at me, and I met his gaze. "What's on your mind?"

"Home," I answered softly and lifted my eyes back to the sky. Miraak. Are you staring up at the same sun? Are you... _Are you_? "I haven't been home in so long."

It wasn't a lie. I had been gone for far too long, and I had no idea if anything was still standing. Would that beautiful temple be waiting for me? Or was I going to find nothing? My heart lurched in my throat, and I swallowed the want to cry.

It had to be there. I would accept nothing else.

Ralof nodded and quickened his pace. "I know what you mean," he said, his voice gliding along the breeze. "I haven't been home in weeks. Been out on patrols."

I shook my head with agreement. I was done with talking. No one would understand what I was feeling... I was having a hard time understanding it myself. I wanted nothing more than to go home, but part of me was beginning to feel afraid.

So much could have happened over the long span of time, and it terrified me that my home could no longer be there. Miraak could be no more.

After an hour of walking through the thicket of trees beside the small brook of running water, we came to stop at a quaint little town.

An elderly woman was yelling about seeing a dragon, and I looked upon her with pity. Everyone was shaming her with their eyes, but she spoke the truth. So many would jump to judge someone without solid proof.

I looked up to find Ralof embracing a young woman in his arms. My eyes instantly narrowed, and I stared at the two. The woman was crying softly as she pulled out of his arms, but she smiled when she saw me. "Ah, hello, dear. Ralof said you helped him escape Helgen from the dragon attack."

"I," I paused and breathed deeply. "I suppose I did."

I wanted nothing to do with these people. I had no care for them, and I certainly didn't want Alduin to learn I was still alive. After betraying the dragons and dragon priests, I was sure he would want to end my life with his own claws.

Ralof's sister led me into her home and placed a fresh bowl of soup in my hands and large tankard of water beside of me. "Rest up. You'll need it."

I glaced between the siblings and began slowly eating the food. It was bland, much like what I was used to when I was held captive in that stone room, but my body would need the nourishment for the journey I was about to undertake.

I polished off the food quickly and drank all of the water I was offered. I stared into the flames burning in the hearth and reached for the tether pulling Miraak and I together.

I closed my eyes and focused on the crackling of the flames as I gently tugged on the invisible thread beginning to spread throughout my body. A small jolt of electricity flooded down the veins of the tether, and my heart pounded furiously beneath its cage. _Did this mean he was alive?_

I breathed deeply and opened my eyes staring into the fire. That line... I couldn't get my hopes up, but I prayed that thread was a link between us. I needed it to be.

"Orion," Gerdur spoke up softly, and I looked up to see her taking a small sip of her wine. "Will you please warn Whiterun?"

White hot anger began to pulse beneath my skin, and I could feel the surge of heat begin to encompass my body. Fire burned brightly within my irises. These people knew nothing of the dragons, and I was not going to be their pawn.

I was going home to Solstheim. If I had to fight Alduin, then so be it. I wasn't going to actively seek him out. This matter was of no importance to me.

Ralof waved his hand towards his sister. "Gerdur," he paused and looked in my direction. I didn't spare the harshness held within my blue eyes. "She means no harm, dragonborn. We only wish to keep our people safe."

"And you think I am some magical savior to come swoop in and save the day?" I asked bitterly.

"No. But you are dragonborn. You... You're _different_."

I scoffed and stood from my chair. My pulse thrummed throughout my veins, and the dragon inside of me was itching to break free. "I am different," I said and sucked in a breath, willing myself to calm down. "But I am not your savior. I only have one goal in mind, and that is reaching Solstheim."

Ralof nodded. "Follow the road to Windhelm. You'll find a boat there in the docks to give you passage."

"Thank you."

I left the quaint home and thundered down the cobbled road.

I did not care how long I had to travel through Skyrim. None of it mattered as long as I was heading home.


	10. Flicker of Hope

The journey throughout Skryim was overbearing and long. My body had long since grown tired, and I had let myself rest light in a quaint village named Ivarstead. But I hoped that was the only stop I was going to have to make.

My heart, mind, body, and soul were more than ready to arrive and Windhelm and take a ship to Solstheim.

I followed the markings on the cobblestone roads and made my way.

Even after being dead for millennia, my body was still honed enough to handle the exertion, and for that I was extremely grateful. My legs were burning and my feet were aching, but the pain would be worth it as soon as I breached Solstheim's shores.

I finally reached the stables of Windhelm and breathed a sigh of relief. It wouldn't be much longer before I would be home.

The air was frigid and nipped at my lightly armored body, but I paid no mind to the cold as I leaned against the stone for a moment, allowing my body to rest. The outside of the city walls was quiet, and all I could hear was the occasional snort of a horse and the gentle howling of the wind.

I pushed myself off the comfort of the stone wall as I heard footsteps approaching behind me and turned to face... _Were these our people?_ I looked upon three cultists coming towards me and smiled.

"You have survived?" I asked incredulously.

No one responded as they continued closing the gap between us, and my gut began to churn violently. _If they were our people, why were they in Skyrim? Did our influence reach that far?_ "Tell me," I demanded over the gentle wails of the wind. "Does he yet live?"

I reached for the sword on my hip and clasped my hand around the hilt. I was beginning to tire of the constant silence. If they were our people, they would have known to answer me by now, and they would have the answers I sought.

"You!" One of the cultists spat. "You're the one they call Dragonborn?"

My grip tightened around the sword. "I am Dragonborn."

"Your lies fall on deaf ears, deceiver. The true Dragonborn comes. You are but _his_ shadow," the cultist snapped. "When Lord Miraak appears, all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him!"

I shook my head and pulled the sword from my hip as I watched flames and lightning begin to dance along their palms. "Miraak is alive?"

"With your death, he will be pleased."

"He will not-"

The first burst of flames licked across the thin gauntlet covering my hands, and I rolled to the side out of the way of their burst of attacks. _Why would Miraak send our people to kill me? Has time truly changed him this much?_ I tore myself from my thoughts and focused on the three cultists charging me.

When I reached his temple, he was going to answer for this.

"Yol toor shul!" I shouted and set two of them on fire and focused on the one who was speaking for the group. "Why did he send you after me?"

I spun and shoved the blade through his stomach and shoved him to the ground. "You are not Dragonborn. You are but a pretender."

Anger spurned within me as I drove the blade through his skull and pulled it back out, only to see the other two were burned to cinders.

I sheathed the sword to my hip and before I turned, a letter caught my eye. I picked it up and briefly read over it. "He would be _pleased_ with my death?"

I shoved the note into my backpack and hurried towards the docks. I needed answers, and I needed them quickly. None of this was making any sense to me. _Why would Miraak do this? Was Nehemiah right all along?_ My eyes pricked with tears, but I hastily wiped them away.

There was no time for tears, only answers.

After a two days at sea, the boat finally docked at Solstheim, and my heart clenched.

Nothing was the same. No longer was the land bright and vibrant with plants and trees, it was covered in a thick layer of grey ash. _My home... This cannot be_. I thanked Gjolund for a safe passage and stepped onto the docks only to be stopped my an grey-skinned elf.

"I don't recognize you, so I'll assume this is your first visit to Raven Rock, outlander. State your intentions."

I kept the want to snarl at bay and swallowed hard. Things had long since changed since I lived here, and I needed to reach the temple. "I'm looking for Miraak," I said calmly and breathed in the cool air.

"Miraak... I... I'm... I'm not sure that I do."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. _Of course not, it's just as the Imperial said as I first came back to life. Miraak was unknown, and that meant I was as well_. I moved to step beyond him, but he stopped me again.

Fire began to spread through my limbs. I didn't want to stand here and make conversation with this man. I was on Solstheim, and I needed to get home.

"Just remember, Raven Rock is sovereign territory of House Redoran. This is Morrowind, not Skyrim. While you're here you will be expected to abide by our laws."

"Yes. Yes, of course," I sneered and pushed past him and reached the innards of Raven Rock.

The wind was pulled from my lungs, and I had a hard time breathing. I could hardly recognize it, and worry began to gnaw at my gut. If this was so much different, would the temple even be standing any longer?

My heart thumped wildly as I climbed the all too familiar terrain, and my chest began to ache when I couldn't see the walls of the temple blotting out the setting sun. " _Please_ ," I whispered along the wind as I climbed further.

The bones of the dragons were still scattered along the mountainside, and I could see people working on rebuilding the walls. Hope washed across my mind. It was being rebuilt. He was here.

My foot caught on something buried beneath the ash, and I struggled to keep myself upright. But I fell into the itchy ground only to be face to face with my sword.

I yanked the metal from the grey soil and held it tight against me. My sword was a gift from Miraak himself after I finished our training together, and to have it back in my hands after so long...

Tears began to fall freely from my eyes as I stared up the crumbled temple was that was being rebuilt. Perhaps, I could rebuild my life here. I hoped so.

I tucked the sword into the sheath and tossed the worthless iron one to the ground. Part of me wondered if this exact spot was where I breathed my last breath. Part of me wondered if this is where Miraak was taken into Apocrypha.

I wiped at the tears coating my eyes and cheeks and began my making my way up to the temple. Dozens of people worked on the walls of the temple, but all of them were murmuring about something. The longer I listened, I found out what they were chanting.

"Here in my temple,

Here in my shrine,

That you have forgotten,

Here do you toil,

That you might remember,

Here you reclaim,

What faithless minds have stolen,

Far from yourself,

I grow ever nearer to you,

Your eyes once were blinded,

Now through me do you see,

Your hands once were idle,

Now through them do I speak,

And when the world shall listen,

And when the world shall see,

And when the world remembers,

That world will cease to be. "

 _That world will cease to be?_ What could he be planning? I hurried down the stairs only to bump into a blonde haired woman. I only listened to her enough to learn her name was Frea, and that was all I needed to know. My mind was only focused on finding Miraak.

I pushed the doors open to his temple, and the breath in my lungs rushed out. It was in ruins. Stone was crumbled around my feet, and the beautiful carvings that lined halls that used to bring me such happiness were no longer present.

"No," I whimpered as I slowly moved throughout the empty temple.

My tears flowed endlessly as I navigated through the collapsing temple I once called home. I relentlessly tugged on the thread, and not even the responding tug was enough to give me hope.

 _My_ home was in shambles, and it was almost too much to bear to be here and see it look like this.

The throne room where we held our last important meeting was in disarray. The walls and stairs were crumbling, and the massive pillars that jutted out from the floor were collapsed in large heaps.

"Are you all right?" Frea asked.

I had truly forgotten that the Nord woman was still following me, and I simply nodded. I couldn't explain the pain radiating and pulsing through my body to anyone. None of them would understand what it would be like.

Not only did I lose my home, I lost my best friend, and most importantly, Miraak was no where to be found. I had lost him too.

I climbed the decaying stairs to the large throne in the room and threw myself into it, imagining Miraak would appear and command me to move immediately out of his throne, but he never came. He never came.

I cried in that throne for what felt like hours, so long that Frea made herself a small camp at the bottom of the stairs to rest. We would resume our search of the temple tomorrow, but I didn't want to move.

I didn't want to see the rest of the my home that had deteriorated. I didn't know if I could handle such a thing. Not a flicker of hope resided within me, and I didn't know if I would ever have hope again.

The next morning, I moved silently without Frea as I wondered deeper into my home. Many areas of the temple were blocked off from falling rock, and my room was one of them. I had wanted to see it again and see if it was still the same, but it wasn't possible.

My tears had long since dried up, and I couldn't cry anymore. The only thing I could feel was the sharp, stabbing pains of hurt covering my body. I breathed in deeply and sputtered at the dusty, stale air entering my lungs.

I continued wondering about and seeing the disaster until my eyes landed on a black book near Miraak's study. _What is that?_ It felt as if the book was calling out to me, begging to be read.

And I didn't resist it.

My fingers gently pried the dusty book open, and the stench of musty books flooded my nose as I began to skim over the pages greedily. This book seemed to hold the knowledge of life itself, and I no longer cared about the temple.

Nothing else mattered in this moment until slimy black tentacles rose from the book and slid around my body. I tried to scream, but they covered my mouth and the entirety of my body and they drug me inside of the pages.

When my eyes finally opened, they were met with a green sky. I shook my head and rubbed the grit from them as I tried to see where I was. Bookshelves lined every aspect of musty area as far as the eye could see, but that's when I saw _him_.

His stride was true, and his head was held high just as it always was.

 _Miraak_.

"Who are you to dare step foot here?" His voice was the same.

I pulled at the helmet covering my head and slung it to the ground and met his eyes through the slits of his golden mask. "Miraak," I cried and reached for him.

"You," he snapped and yanked me up off the floor roughly. "You dare come here wearing _her_ face."

I shook my head and touched my finger to my neck. "No," I said gently. "Miraak, it's me. I know you watched me die-"

He snarled and let me fall back to the ground. "You know not of what occurred on that day or what I've endured since her passing, joor."

"You stubborn ass!" I screamed and pulled at his arm to stop him from moving. "No, I don't know what you've been through, but I know I came all the way from Skyrim to find you." The tears began to flow again. "Please, you saved me from Morokei. Please don't leave me now."

He stopped but didn't turn to face me. His body began to tremble beneath my fingertips. "Tell me how _you_ died then."

I sucked in a breath and squeezed my fingers around his wrist tighter. "Nehemiah," I choked out. "Nehemiah, she... She slit my throat in front of you."

His body whipped around to face me, and I gently pried the mask off of his face. His golden eyes no longer were there. They were black, and his skin... His skin was paler than mine. But he was still my Miraak. He was still there.

"Can it truly be?" He questioned softly and cupped my cheek. "Tell me this isn't a dream."

I nodded and stepped closer to him. "You are not dreaming. _I'm here_."

"Orion," he breathed harshly and pulled me against him. "Orion."

I buried my face into his neck and held him tightly. "Miraak," I cried. "You're alive."

His fingers gently tilted my face up, and I could see the tears flowing freely from his eyes. "You're here," he said softly before claiming my lips.

I clutched onto him as if holding on for my life, and I poured everything I was feeling into the kiss as his hands roamed my body and one slowed to rest in my hair. I pulled away only enough to catch my breath, but quickly pressed my mouth back against his.

I couldn't get enough of him, and I never wanted to let him go. We were together, and I wasn't ever going to let _anything_ separate us again.


	11. A Different Point of View

She was in his arms, and he was afraid that if he opened his eyes, she would fade away as she had for the last millennia.

Mora had thoroughly enjoyed his suffering when he presented her to him for the first time, and somehow, each time he saw her over and over again, it flayed every wound he fought to close open. No doubt just as Mora had intended.

His heart began to beat rapidly, and all common thoughts fled. He was enraptured by her again, but this time, he was touching her. He could feel her heart beating against his chest, and her breaths ghosted across his skin.

"Miraak," she paused and took a shuddering breath as her body shook. "You're alive."

She was truly here.

"You're here," he breathed harshly. His mind fighting if this were reality or fiction.

So many regrets swirled around his mind, and he wasn't going to add to them.

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly at first before his hands trailed over her body. He tangled one gently in her hair as his kisses became more fervent.

A soft moan left her mouth as their lips parted for a fleeting moment, and the sound grounded him. He placed a kiss to her forehead before taking a small step back to keep himself from kissing her again.

They needed to talk and delaying it would be ignorant. He could control himself.

"How are you here?"

Orion looked lost in thought for a second before her icy blue eyes cleared. "A book in the temple by your study brought me here," she answered him gently.

He brushed away her tears with the pads of his thumbs before taking her hands in his. "I grieve that you had to see the temple that way." She only nodded. "As you saw already, restoration is underway."

"Yes," she said and wrapped her small hands tighter around his. "Miraak, how am I to free you from this plane of Oblivion?"

Her face twisted with worry, and the fire of her soul began to burn in her eyes. Her soul was calling out to him, and he pulled on the tether harder. Her eyes widened but the fire didn't dull. It only grew brighter.

"Everything is set into motion," he answered her. "We only have to let everything fall into place."

Her chest rose and fell heavily with a deep breath, and before he knew it, she was wrapping her body around his again, almost like a viper coiling around its prey.

"Tell me," she demanded as her hands danced across his chest. "Why did our people attack me and accuse of me of being a false dragonborn?"

A sigh blew from his lips as he tucked his fingers under her chin to force her to look upon him. "Hermaeous Mora. He is a fickle master."

Her lips pressed together, and he could almost see the gears grinding in her head piecing everything together. "And I suppose he wished for us to fight?" she said with a shake of her head before trailing her fingers up his neck. "What a pity that would have been."

Her arms snaked around his neck, and she tugged him down to her eager mouth. Her silken lips took his breath away, and he knew he would never tire of her.

Her hands tugged at the clasps of his robes, successfully undressing his torso. Her nails gently traced every scar before her mouth left his and began peppering kisses down his neck.

He had no doubt that this was reality now. Mora would never allow him to indulge his fantasies.

He gently tugged her back up to his lips, giving her one final long kiss before stepping back. He wanted nothing more than to continue what she had started, but it was unwise.

Orion was in Apocrypha, and if the Daedric Prince had his way, he would enslave her in his realm just as he had enslaved himself. He could never allow that to happen.

Her swollen lips were set into a pout, and worry flashed across her eyes. He kissed the inside of her wrist and pulled her against him once more.

"Not here," he said and planted a kiss in her blonde hair. "I cannot allow you to become ensnared here."

She nodded in her agreement. "Always the rash one," she laughed, and the sound of her laughter caused him to smile.

"I will join you in Tamriel shortly. It is only a matter of time before I am free of this decrepit place."

Her lips captured his once again, quickly. He answered her in kind before she broke away.

"I cannot wait to have you with me, _dii faasnu kinbo_ (my fearless leader)."

His breath left his lungs as he watched her turn and walk away. "Mal dovah," he said as he watched her disappear from Apocrypha and depart from his sight.


	12. Traitor

Restoration of the temple was completely and utterly time consuming, and I thought it would never end. But each and every time I visited the temple, a smile was brought to my face. It was slowly beginning to resemble the glorious building that I once had the honor of calling home.

The weeks had dragged on and I even tried to lead the efforts of the rebuilding, but I grew tired of it. Most of the people didn't want to listen to me, and I couldn't place any blame on them. Architecture was not something I was skilled at, and the people could see that;They were more inclined to listen to Miraak even though he was but a shadow of reality.

And yet, I enjoyed his ethereal figure roaming the halls and checking on progress. We rarely had the time to sneak down the corridors to have a moment alone, and those moments to ourselves weren't enough. I needed him to be free of Apocrypha and grace Tamriel with his presence.

"Dragonborn," a voice echoed from up above me causing me to glance up to see Frea. "Why are the people still being controlled? I thought you were going to put an end to this."

I sucked in a deep breath and tried to calm the irritation floating through my veins. "You know not of what you speak, Frea," I said gently as she closed the distance between us. "You do not know Miraak as I do."

"How would you know him? He has been gone for millennia."

A soft chuckle escaped my lips as I smiled. "Oh Frea," I laughed. "I was alive and well while Miraak was a dragon priest. I was one of his high ranking officials. I was _almost_ made into a dragon priest myself."

Her face twisted with confusion as she asked, "How is that possible?"

I lifted my shoulders in a shrug and turned away from her heading towards the top of the steps. "That is a question I do not have an answer to. I only know that I was brought back from the abyss of death."

"You," she paused and I could sense her moving behind me. "You are going to free him, aren't you?"

My eyes rolled as I stepped onto the stone covering the entrance to the temple. "Of course I am," I said calmly. "He will be free of Apocrypha, and he will be here in Tamriel with me once again. We will rule together like we were always supposed to."

"How can you let these people be under his control? How can you allow them to not think freely?"

I didn't answer her immediately and made my way down into the temple, not caring if she was following me or not. But I could hear her footsteps echoing against the stone.

Guilt ebbed through my mind as I watched the people mindlessly working on the temple, but I couldn't bring myself to put an end to it. Not yet. Not until Miraak was home. Their sacrifice would be honored, and I made sure to pay their families well.

I made my choice, and I was going to stand by it. It was a hard decision to make, but I wasn't going to back away from it. I had no other option. They would be freed once construction was finished, and at this point, the temple would be finished within a few months or sooner.

As long as their families were being taken care of, that was enough for me. This was _nothing_ compared to what I had endured from Morokei and the dragons, and after seeing the scars marring Miraak's body, it wouldn't come close to what they had done to him.

"Sometimes," I said as I passed by a working cultist. "You have to make tough choices, Frea, and I made one. My _home_ is being rebuilt by their hands, and I understand that it isn't fair to them to being doing it without their own control. But I pay their families, and their work will be honored. I stand by my decision, and it will not be changed."

I heard Frea inhale sharply, and I sighed heavily. The Skaal seemed like good people, good but ignorant. They didn't understand what it was like to be alive all those many, many years ago, and it was easy to tell when Frea explained to me what they knew about the fight we had lost.

Miraak was purely a traitor seeking power, and that couldn't be further from the truth.

We were seeking freedom from the dragons, and that was something I would stand behind Miraak again for. I wouldn't change a thing from the past. We were doing what was right, and I would gladly risk my life again for those reasons.

"So you are going to unleash Miraak upon the world again? What will you do once he's freed?"

I laughed as I went into the kitchens to grab a loaf of bread. My mind was immediately flooded with thoughts, but the first thing I was going to do was kiss him and then some more.

"You don't want to know, Frea," I quipped lightly. I took a small bite and chewed. "Believe me, I'm going to keep him _busy_."

"Dragonborn!"

I lifted my shoulders in a shrug and took a bite of an apple. "You asked." I rolled my eyes and sat down at one of the tables in the dining hall. "Would you like to ask anything else?"

"Can you explain to me and my people the truth? The real story. We need to know what really happened between the Traitor and the Jailor."

"He is _not_ a traitor," I snapped bitterly and sucked in a deep breath trying to calm myself. Shouts were pushing at my throat, and I was struggling to keep them inside. "Do not speak of him that way again."

"Orion."

I whipped around at the sound of the voice to see Miraak leaning against the wall behind me, and I was immediately on my feet running towards his ethereal figure. "Miraak," I breathed softly and warmth bubbled from my head to my toes.

All the anger that was flooding my body immediately faded with the sight of him.

"I see you enjoy defending my honor," he said with a laugh and reached for me, but his hand passed through mine.

I turned and eyed Frea over my shoulder before facing Miraak again. "Her and her _people_ need to understand you're not a traitor, and we were fighting for our freedom. What we were-"

"I know." His transparent fingers dipped under my chin, and I wanted to be able to feel the warmth through the gloves but I couldn't. "History is not well recorded, Orion. It becomes muddled as time goes on."

"I don't care," I said hotly. "We were doing what was right, and we would have won if it wasn't for..."

I couldn't say her name again, and all at once, I felt as if I couldn't speak. I was in that stone walled prison with nothing but tattered clothes covering my body. My heart began to race, and I couldn't breathe.

"Come back to me, Orion."

His voice alone snapped me out of my trance, and I sighed. "Thank you." I reached for his hands and frowned when they passed through them. "I need you here."

"Soon."

And within an instant, he faded away leaving me staring at the stone wall in front of me. Hot tears flooded my eyes, and I fought back the want to sob. Every time he would disappear back into Apocrypha, it felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

"I will come speak to your people soon, Frea," I said gently. My voice was quiet and watery.

She only nodded, and I was grateful that she took it upon herself to leave me be.

My mood had immediately turned for the worse, and I couldn't wait until Miraak was back here again. I didn't know how much more I could take of living in this world without him with me.


	13. Reality

The months had dragged on impossibly slow as I waited for Miraak to be free of Hermaeous Mora and Apocrypha. I couldn't wait for him to join me back in Tamriel. I couldn't wait for us to start over in this new world.

Fate had given us a second chance, and I was going to make sure we didn't waste it. Or at least I wasn't going to.I vowed that I wasn't going to be as stubborn and fight my feelings for Miraak. I was going to bare my heart to him and hope for the best.

I wasn't going to leave things left unsaid like the past. I had died not telling him how I felt and how I cared for him. How much he truly had meant to me. Ever since he had saved me, he had brought a new light into my life, and I will never be able to thank him for giving me something to grasp onto.

I shook my head free of my thoughts and glided through the temple halls, and a smile formed on my lips.

The construction was going extremely well, and my home resembled its former glory. My room had been completely restored, and I had begun overseeing the efforts, going so far as breaking the men and women from the mind control.

No matter how much I longed for my home to be completed, I couldn't subject my mind to the constant pawing of guilt. I couldn't bear the heaviness of my heart.

Some had taken their leave while most had stayed after I had explained why they were working to rebuild what was. Some stood out while others faded into the background, and the ones that broke themselves free of the crowd, I placed them into positions of leadership to guide the others.

But one of them... She made my blood run cold, and my heart beat like a drum.

Every time I looked upon her face, Nehemiah stared back at me. Her dark eyes bore into mine as if peering into my very soul, and part of me wondered if Nehemiah had been brought back into this life as well.

I had a hard time discerning what was reality and what was my imagination because if I looked close enough, she had Nehemiah's signature scar crossing through her lower lip.

But every time I questioned the young woman, she would tell me she received the scar while she was a child. And with each question of the past, she would respond that she had no idea what I was speaking of and would brush it off with ease.

I still was not convinced, and I never turned my back to her. I never would. Never would I trust a woman beholding her face.

"Orion?" A soft knock sounded on my door before opening.

"Mara," I said gently, forcing myself to smile despite the ice spreading through my veins at her presence.

A warm smile spread across her lips as she crossed into the room sitting down at the table in front of me. The green colored leader robes she wore brought out the bronze tint of her dark skin, and the color reminded me of Nehemiah. She loved every hue of green, but jade was her favorite.

"The temple is nearing completion," she said and paused, tapping her fingers against her chin. "Will I still be needed once it is finished?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. _Surely this woman could not be, Nehemiah?_ I had no right to judge her by the mistakes of the woman she resembled. "We will find a place for you, if you wish to stay."

Light sparked through her dark brown eyes at the words. "Really?" I nodded. "Thank you, Orion. I do not deserve your kindness."

And once again with her last words, I fought the fantasy brewing in my mind. "Why do you not deserve my kindness? Your leadership and work have been much appreciated."

My imagination was running wild, and I was having a hard time convincing myself that she wasn't Nehemiah. But thankfully, I knew just the plan to get her to talk.

"Uth Tinvaak Vahzenv(Command Speak Truth)," I whispered and watched the green light wrap around her figure. "You will answer whatever I ask truthfully."

"Yes," Mara answered quickly.

"Do you know how I died?"

"No."

A breath of relief left my lungs as I sighed. She wasn't Nehemiah. "Do you know anyone named Nehemiah?"

"No, my lady."

I nodded and waited for the shout to wear off. My suspicions were unwarranted, but I would still watch her closely. But not just her, anyone. My truest friend that I had considered my sister betrayed me, and I would not be so naive again.

"You are free to go, Mara," I said.

She left with a small wave and departed the room, leaving me alone once again with my thoughts.

I was happy that she wasn't Nehemiah, but a part of me wanted her to be. I wanted to know why she did what she did. Did she feel guilt for putting an end to my life? Did she mourn over me? Was she ever truly my friend?

There were so many questions floating around my head, and I would never get the answer to them. Nehemiah was dead. She had been dead for thousands of years, just as I had been.

"Mal dovah," Miraak whispered into my ear as his ethereal arms wrapped around me from behind. "You have been busy."

My hands instantly went to his, and with enough concentration and magick, I was able to hold them in my own. No warmth passed from them, but the feeling of his hands beneath mine was enough.

"Our home is almost complete," I said and leaned back in the chair. "And you are almost free from Apocrypha, no?"

A chuckle sounded from his lips, and I smiled at the sound. I loved to hear his laugh. "Yes," he said so softly I could barely hear it. "My return to you draws near, Orion."

My smile turned into a large grin, and I stood out of the chair to face him. His mask was free from his face, and I got to see a smile adorning his all too perfect lips. "I cannot wait to have you here with me, Miraak." I coiled myself around his figure and imagined what it would feel like to truly hold him. "Mi Sil. (My Soul)"

I jolted as his hand tucked under my chin. His eyes held more slivers of amber, and I longed to see his golden eyes. "Soon."

And with that, he was gone.

I wiped the tears readily forming in my eyes and pulled on my Nightingale armor. It was time to talk to the Skaal. There was no point in delaying it any further.

"Frea," I greeted as I dismounted my horse and hit the snow covered ground with a soft thud. "I think it's time I told you the truth. It's time you learned what happened between Miraak, Vahlok, and I."

She nodded and led me into her father's small quaint home, and a few other Skaal were scattered throughout the room, but I knew they would be listening as well.

I had armed myself heavily just in case. I wasn't going to take any more chances than necessary, and if it came down to it, the Skaal's blood would stain the snow red. I hoped it didn't come to that, but I would be ready.

"Orion," Frea said gently. "Tell us what really happened."

I laid everything out, from beginning to end. From the time I had shouted in the front yard of my home and brought down a dragon, when I was imprisoned in that stone room for over a year, when Miraak taught me to fight and defend myself, when I informed him of Reyna's betrayal, the fight with Vahlok, Nehemiah's betrayal, and my rebirth.

"By the All-Maker," Frea gasped. "How can the tales be so far from the truth?"

"We don't even know if she's speaking the truth!" One man shouted from the back corner.

My jaw clenched to keep the shouts at bay, but a small ember smoldered in my eyes.

"She could be twisting history in her own favor!"

But this time, clenched teeth wasn't going to keep my mouth shut.

"Enough!" I shouted, and the building shook under the force of my words. "You wanted to the truth, and I gave it to you. You wanted to know what really happened, and now you know." I sucked in a breath and calmed my shaking hands. "I cannot help that your _tales_ of history have been poorly recorded, and I do not care if you believe my words. You asked for the truth and I have given it to you."

"Dragonborn," Storn said breaking his silence. "Your words... I deem them trustworthy."

My eyes narrowed into slits as I met his gaze, searching for lies but found none. "Good," I said, my voice cold. "I came here after you asked to hear the truth, and I freely gave it to you."

Frea stood and nodded. "Yes," she said. "Thank you for telling us of what happened."

"May your All-Maker guide you," I said hastily and turned on my heel departing from the small buidling. The invisible string between Miraak and I began to be pulled.

The brightness of the sun reflecting stung my eyes, but I ignored it, focusing on reaching my horse first. I blinked them rapidly and mounted, heading back off to the temple in a blur.

I was almost half way there when the tether swirled around my heart. And in that instant, I knew. _He was home_.


	14. Acquainted

With my heart hammering in my chest, I stepped out to greet him, but once I made the first step, my feet were rapidly moving to their own accord to close the distance between us. He was here.

His arms enveloped me in a warm and strong embrace, and I nestled myself as close as I could to him, leaving no room between our bodies. "Mii Sil," I whispered. "You're here with me."

"Of course I am," he chided softly. "Did you not believe I could overcome Apocrypha?"

I nodded and lifted my gaze to peer into his blackened eyes, seeing specks of gold in them. "I believed you would, Miraak," I paused. "I am overwhelmed that you're here, is all."

He didn't respond and simply titled my head up to meet his lips. Thousands of colors exploded behind my eyelids as we were joined again, and I never wanted to leave him. He held a piece of my heart and soul, and I would never let him go. He would never leave my side.

Time seemed to stand still as our mouths became acquainted with one another, and I didn't know if I ever would get enough of him. He was intoxicating, and I only wanted more.

I hadn't even realized that we were moving until I heard a door slam shut, and I opened my eyes to find myself in my room inside the temple. I pulled away as he gently sat me down and wiped the tears under my eyes.

"Miraak, I," I paused and took a shuttering breath. Words were pushing at my throat, but I couldn't get my mouth open to speak.

His fingers gently titled my chin up, and he had the most warm smile on his lips. And his eyes... They were molten gold again. No longer did the taint of Apocrypha lie within them. They were the eyes I knew, and warmth bloomed in my chest.

His hand moved from my chin to cup my cheek, and I instinctively leaned into his touch. Never again would I forsake the feeling of his skin against mine.

"You are the sole reason I am here," he said softly. "The thought of being without you drove me to madness, I admit. But," he paused and placed his hand over my beating heart. "Once I felt your soul, I knew I had to be freed of that plane. I knew I had to fight with everything I had left. I owed you that and so, so much more, Orion."

"I love you," I whispered gently and placed my hand over his. "I do not want to imagine a world without you in it. I do not see a future without you, Miraak."

His smile grew as his golden eyes darkened. "I know." He kissed my lips softly. "I love you."

My heart beat wildly beneath my chest, and I knew he felt it against his palm.

This was more than I could have ever dreamed of, and I felt like I was living a dream. But this was real. This was truly reality.

"I am yours," I breathed and heat immediately flooded my cheeks.

"You are mine, as I am yours, mii sil."

Neither of us left that room for days as we became acquainted with one another's bodies. The love and passion we held for one another only grew brighter, and I knew the light would not grow dim.

Never did I imagine this would be the outcome after him saving me from that stone walled prison, but I am delighted for how things turned out. I didn't regret anything. My death was a means to an end so that I could be reborn to even a greater life. It gave me him... All of him.

He gave me hope. He gave me strength, and I would give him the same.

My thoughts scrambled as a knock sounded on the door before opening quickly and shutting just a quick. Miraak entered with a handful of scrolls in his hand and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips before sitting at the table.

My brows furrowed as I stared down at him. "My love?"

His eyes flickered up to briefly meet mine. A fire burned brightly within them, and smirk splayed across his lips. "We have something to take care of... Or rather, we have someone to take care of."

"Ah, and who might this be?"

"Alduin."


	15. Bonus Chapter 1

My eyes squinted as bright rays of light filtered through the glass and shone directly in my face. I turned, and a deep groan echoed through the chamber. "Infernal light," Miraak spat and drew me closer to him to shield his amber eyes from the blinding sunlight.

Laughing softly, I smiled at his frown. "I told you to close the curtains last night." His eyes opened briefly just to let me see him roll them before falling back shut. "Tis your own fault, my love."

I pressed my lips against his forehead gently and rolled out of the bed, stretching my arms over my head.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked, his voice raspy with sleep.

I shook my head. "I was going to head into Raven Rock and check how progress is at the docks."

Miraak's arms wrapped around me from behind and his hands settled on my stomach. "I'll accompany you." He kissed the top of my head. "I need to attend a small meeting."

I nodded and leaned into him, enjoying the warmth of his body against my own. "Miraak," I paused and placed my hands over his. "Do you truly believe we can have a child?"

His chuckle sent shivers down my spine. "It won't be for the lack of trying," he said, and I could almost see the smile on all too perfect face. "It'll come soon, Orion."

"Look at you," I laughed. "Always the logical one."

"Mmmmm," he hummed. "I will not dispute that."


	16. Bonus Chapter 2

A note had been slipped underneath my door reading: _Wear something beautiful and meet me in the temple gardens._ My heart thumped with excitement, and a warmth bloomed throughout my body.

Ever since Miraak was freed from Apocrypha, he slowly became the man I had fallen in love with all those years ago. And in these past few years, I had fallen even deeper in love with him. I had never dreamed of loving him more, but each and every day, it became so.

I breathed deeply and made my way over to the armoire full of evening gowns. My hands brushed each one until they landed on one made of silk. I pulled the ivory colored gown free and held it up to my chest as I stared into the mirror.

It was beautiful. It was plain, but it didn't need any embellishments.

I slid the dress over my hips and admired myself in the mirror. My hair was barely darker than the dress, but it complimented my fair skin and blue eyes.

I pulled the top of my hair back to keep it out of my face but left the rest down to flow freely down my shoulders and back. I swiped on some deep red lip oil, and I slipped out of my room and down the hall towards the gardens.

The halls were empty besides the few passing by of cultists, and the wall sconces cast a warm glow across the temple's stone floor.

"Orion," a soft voice called from beside of the archway leading out into the gardens. "You look beautiful."

I smiled. "Thank you, Mara," After time, I realized my bitterness towards Mara was unwarranted, and I couldn't let Nehemiah haunt me from the grave. I couldn't let her win.

She grinned back at me. "He is right through there," she said as she gestured through the blooming blossom of trees and flowers.

I nodded in thanks and set off onto the dirt path.

The sweet smell of flowers and the smell of dirt filled my nose, and I inhaled deeply. I loved the gardens. I looked up through the small canopy of trees and into the cloudless night sky. The moons shone brightly upon me, and I wondered just how the night could get any better.

My feet stopped when I saw him sitting on a bench beside of the gurgling fountain, and heat flooded my body. It felt almost as if I was intruding on a private moment. He was speaking softly, but I couldn't hear what he was saying from the rustle of the branches.

I rubbed my sweaty palms together and made my way around the bench and sat down beside of him. "Miraak," I said staring at the flowing water of the fountain. It was in the shape of a dragon's maw.

"Orion." I could feel him turn and face me, and I did the same. All the color in his eyes restored, and I stared into the pools of molten gold. "You look radiant."

I smiled and reached for his hand. "Thank you."

"I wanted you to come here so I could you ask you a very important question."

My pulse quickened as I nodded. What was he going to ask? I thought everything was going fine.

"I'm all ears."

He smiled at me, and it seemed as his eyes brightened. "You have been with me through thick and thin, life and death, triumph and defeat. I could not imagine another at my side for the rest of my life, Orion," he said and tears welled in my eyes. "Would you do the honor of marrying me?"

All the air in my lungs vanished and I struggled to breathe. _He wanted to marry me?_ I opened my mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. "Yes," I finally said after I could speak. "There is no other I would want to share this life with."

Little did I know, Miraak had hired the best artists across Tamriel to recreate this moment with their paint and brushes, and in a few months, three reminders of that night were placed throughout the temple grounds.

One in the throne room where we greeted our foreign dignitaries.

The second one hung in our shared room as a reminder of the promise we were making one another.

The third had been burned to ashes and planted where I had breathed my last breath to remind us the second chance we were given.

We were not going to waste it.


End file.
